Sam Winchester x reader
by The-Fandoms-Girl
Summary: One-shot For Sammy!


You looked at the dark endless pit in horror as you took a step back. You shook your head, and held your arms close to you.

"No, no, no, no." You said continuing to shake your head, as you fell back on your behind.

"Oh, come on (Y/n). The water isn't going to hurt you…" You gave a quick glare at Dean, who was next to you with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, well I have a bad experience with Lakes." You said, still glaring at him.

"Suit yourself. CANNONBALL!" Dean jumped off the Dock near the lake, and splashed into the water. Water splashed on to you, as he did.

"DEAN!" You yelled angrily at him, as you glared at him as he smiled at you. He laughed at your reaction, and swan up toward the Dock.

"Dean stop bothering (Y/n)." Dean, and you turned to the other Winchester who was sitting on the grass area reading a book.

"Both of you need to loosen up, and enjoy this free time we have." Dean said pouting, as he climbed back on to the Dock and shook the water of him, once again covering you in water.

"Dean! Again, really!?" You yelled in dismay, as you wiped your face down with the dry part of your shirt.

"Sorry princess~" Dean said walking up to Sam. He proceeded to take Sam;s book out of his hand.

"Dean, come on. I don't want to this right now." Sam said with irritation in his voice.

"You'll get it back, once you go for a swim Sammy." Dean said holding the book tightly away from Sam. Sam groaned.

"Fine, and don't call me Sammy." He said getting up off the dirt.

"You're not going to take off your shirt?" Sam looked back at Dean.

"With you around no." He said, walking on the deck.

"Wait, Dean has his shirt off?!" You said looking back at Dean, who did in fact have his shirt off. You blushed, and looked away quickly. You guessed you didn't notice, because you were to scared to even care.

"(Y/n), you going for a swim?" Sam asked, sitting next to you on the dock.

"No." You stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Drop it Sammy." You said giving him a grin when you saw him frown at the nick-name.

"Don't call me that." Sam said placing a hand of his forehead.

"Ok….Sammy." You said smiling.

"(Y/n)... stop" Sam said glaring at you.

"Or what?" You had not time to hear an answer, as Sam picked you up, and threw you into the water. You quickly re-surfaced, and began coughing. Sam laughed your reaction, and sat near the edge of the dock to watch you.

"Sam!" You yelled angrily. "Help me out, NOW." You said placing a hand up out of the water for him to grab.

"Alright, calm down." He said, grabbing your hand. You grinned evilly at him, and he gave you a confused stare. He widened his eyes, but couldn't do anything as you pulled him into the water with you. You as well went under with him, because of his weight.

When both of you came up for air, you both began to cough.

"That was not how I planned that…" You said coughing.

"Thanks (Y/n), now I'm all wet." Sam said giving you a playful pout.

"Suck it up, Sammy." You said trying to put on the most serious face you could put.

You both immediately burst out laughing. You tried to stay afloat while doing this, so you grabbed on to Sam's arm for support. You took multiple breathes in as you continued to laugh.

"Oh my god, I can't breath!" You said calming down.

"Well that was fun, huh?" You nodded in agreement.

You two floated in the water in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace. Until it was ruined…

"Ye-mph!" You yelled as you were dragged under water.

"(Y/n)!" Sam called for you hoping you would come back to the surface, but you didn't.

He searched frantically, before plummeting in himself to find you. After a minute of searching he came back up for air, and kept panicking.

"(Y/n)!?" Sam called out once more.

"Sam, calm down!" He heard a female voice call out to him from the dock. He looked up to see (Y/n) sitting there on the dock perfectly fine.

"Dean, decided it would be funny to pull a prank on me. He pulled me under." You said givingt Dean a punch in the arm.

"Ow! Jeesh, I was only having fun…" Dean said frowning.

Sam glared at you two from the lake, and sighed. He swam quickly back to the dock, and climbed up. Then he simply walked away from you two. You looked at him confused, and frowned at Dean.

"Look, what you did Dean!" You said smacking him once more on the arm.

"Hey! How many more times are you going to smack me in the arm!?" He asked rubbing the spot where you had hit multiple times.

'I'm going to go talk to him." You said standing up, and smacking Dean up side the head before following Sam. You smiled when you heard Dean yell out in pain.

"Sam, wait up!" You yelled to him, and ran towards him.

He didn't reply, and kept on walking.

"Oh, come on Sam! You can not possibly be mad at me! It was Dean's fault!" You said placing your hands up in the air.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." Sam simple said continuing to walk.

"Wait, what?" You asked confused as you walked beside him.

He stopped walking, and turned to you with a frown.

"I said I'm mad at myself. Did you not hear that?" He asked in a annoyed voice.

"I heard that, but why?"

"Because I-" He mumbled the last part so you couldn't hear it.

"Because you what Sam!? You can tell me." You said in a stern voice.

"I couldn't protect you! Okay there I said it. If I was paying more attention to you, that wouldn't have happened."

"I was just Dean-" You were stopped.

"And, what if it wasn't. What if some creature actually took you!?" Sam said angered by your calmness about this situation.

"I-" You stuttered trying to think of something. He was right, what if that was some spirit trying to kill you? What could he do?

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam said walking off.

You run up to Sam, and turn him around by his shoulders. You hush him before he could speak

"You have to stop worrying about me Sam. Ever since I became a hunter I knew the job would come with the possibility of me dying tragically, but if that means I die doing what I wanted to do then I'm fine with that. I can't just go around Hunting knowing you'll be worried about me, okay? I can protect myself."

Sam sighed out loud, and looked at you.

"I can't just let you get yourself killed…" Sam began.

"I'm not asking you to. In fact I would appreciate your help. Just don't be worrying about me every time we go out hunting, okay?"

Sam nodded, and gave you a small smile. You hold your arms out, and give Sam a cheeky grin.

He shook his head, and laughed.

"Come on Big Guy. I know you want a hug~" You said trying to make him smile.

"Fine." You both hugged for a few seconds before separating.

"Hey! You two Love Birds done yet?! We should get going!"

You both blushed at Dean's comment, and frowned.

"SHUT UP DEAN!"


End file.
